character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Pembroke Viridi
"Hey Nester, I've been thinking...laser beam toasters. It'll be a instant combat help right? ...Right? ...Why are you scowling?" ― Pembroke Viridi Pembroke Viridi is a main character in the Lettuceverse, and one of the two NGD Founders. Contents http://character-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:King_Kuda/Character_Sheet_Format# show Appearance Pembroke is rather tall and stringy. He is notable for wearing three layers of eye-ware, a purple visor, construction goggles, and finally his circular glasses under both. He has frizzy blond hair that's usually spiked up and sparking because of his power. He wears a bright green dress shirt with a lab coat over it, and is wearing a watch with a green face that has a gear design on it over his right wrist. Personality Pembroke is a very eccentric person in simplest terms. He is extremely absent-minded and frequently jumps between topics and ideas. He is easily excitable however, and is prone to fanboying over various things. Despite that, he is extremely impatient and snarks without a filter when irritated. He also has a love of toast, and frequently seen eating it. He also zones out quite often, usually remided by Nester elbowing him in the ribs. His most notable trait suprsingly, is his extreme sense of justice. He will go out of his way to help anyone who needs it, and would even rather rehabilitate criminals then outright jail them. Background Backstory Before the events of the Lettuceverse, Pembroke was abandoned as a child and brought to an orphanage. The caretakers of the orphanage turned about to be extremely cruel and exploited them for more funding. All of the children were only given bare neccecties, and as such, had no entertainment. Determined to cheer everyone up, Pembroke started tinkering with random junk he found around the streets of town, and soon became a savant at machine-making, inventing all kinds of trinkets to cheer his fellow kids up. While walking around town one day, he noticed something shining in a dumpster, and fished it out. He then realized that it was a toaster, and he decided to fix it up so him and the other children didn't have to eat cold bread all the time. After some fine tuning, Pembroke was dishing out toast to everyone to make what little food that went around a little better. After a few years of doing this, an old friend of his who escaped the orphanage a while back re-appeared and freed them all. Inspired by his herioc act, Pembroke asked him if he wanted to team up in order to help other people, and the NGD was born. ARC 1:Lettuceverse XXX Abilities *"Spark":Pembroke can let loose short bursts of electricty from his hands, as well as balls of electric energy. His bursts of electricity can go further if he transmits it into something that can conduct (IE, something metal). After dispelling too much energy however, he will need to charge back up again, either by waiting about 2-3 hours, or absorbing some power from an alternate source. *Pembroke also is extremely talented at anything tech-related, wether it's building robots or machinery, or hacking. Trivia *XXX *XXX *XXX Category:Lettuce Characters Category:Lettuceverse Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets